Map Guide
Introduction This guide will tell you something about the maps in DarkOrbit and how to get from one to another. Each map is the same for other company maps (i.e. 1-1 is the same as 2-1 and 3-1). I've died lots exploring, so I think I have firsthand experience. Haven't been to Uppers yet. I will use a B to stand for boss NPCs. I hope you will find this guide helpful! Lowers X-1 The maps in this category are 1-1, 2-1 and 3-1. (1 for MMO, 2 for EIC and 3 for VRU This applies for every map.) This is the first and the most important map for new players. On this map you have a space station at which you are protected from any attacks. The most important thing you can do there is sell resources. The second neutral zone is at the portal which is diagonally opposite your base. This portal can get you to the second map, X-2. In X-1 you can't attack players from your same company. In this map, and every other map, you can find bonus boxes which offer you a small but very nice reward. Sometimes a galaxy gate will appear in the middle of the map. On this map and the next one there is a danger meter which tells you the amount of enemies there are in that map. Learning to read it is a key ability. Important Things: Space station, you can sell resources there. You can no longer be attacked in your own x-1 map because of the pvp ban. NPCs: Streuners, VERY easy. NOTE: There are no boss streuners on your x-1 maps Ores: Prometium (An alright amount) Endurium (Small bits of it) If you are level 16 you can enter X-1 zones of enemy companies, but you don't have any kind of protection. X-2 The maps in this category are 1-2, 2-2 and 3-2. In this map you can make credits and uridium much faster than in the previous. You still have a danger meter and every portal has a neutral zone around it. There is a higher risk of dieing but if you pay attention to your danger meter you will not pop as much. The NPCs you can find here are Streuner, Lordakians, Boss Streuners, and Boss Lordakians. Lordakians are very fast and hit a little higher than Streuners. In groups these can be annoying, but a Phoenix can kill one alone (one would take a loong time to kill a Pheonix with no sheilds because they do about 80 damage but are faster than Streuner). When there is a spaceball match running on the map 4-4, a gate to that map appears in the middle of the X-2 maps. This portal can be used when you reach level 9. There is NO SAFE ZONE around this portal. You can find very large masses of Prometium, but Endurium and Terbium are somewhat harder to find. Not good for advanced missions, but the 300 Prometium mission is easy to accomplish here. Important Things: Bonus Boxes and Danger Meter available. NPCs: Streuners (Very Easy) / Lordakians (Easy) / Boss Streuners (Easy) / Boss Lordakians (Easy, but pose a threat to newbs) Ores: Prometium (LOTS) Endurium (A small amount) Terbium (A small amount) If you are level 13 you can enter the X-2 zones of enemy companies but you don't have any kind of protection. X-3 The maps in this category are 1-3, 2-3 and 3-3. This is the first challenging map, and new players are at high risk. They are much, much more likely to die here but if they are willing to risk it a small fortune can be made. An important change in this map is that players from your same company can attack you. There are still safe zones around jump gates, but any other areas are dangerous. A second important change is that in this map you dont see the danger meter next to your mini-map so you need to monitor your company's chat to know when X-3 is being attacked. NPCs in this map are much stronger. You can encounter Lordakians, Saimons, Mordons and Devolariums. Devolariums are the first form of alien capitol ship you encounter unless you have journeyed to X-4. The boss version of each of these is present. If you defeat a Devolarium you will be rewarded 50,000 credits. Sometimes stronger players will assist you in killing one, but don't beg or else you will get a bad reputation. Devolariums have so much HP that noobs kill them in teams but stronger players solo these. Another risk in this map is that level 5 or over enemies can come to this map. Having a Nostromo or over allows you to make money in this map by killing Mordons and Devolariums with a few LF-3 lasers. If you get a Vengeance or Goliath you have a low fatality rate in this map. In this map you can find an alright amount of Terbium, a extremely plentiful stock of Endurium. Important Things: No danger meter. Enemies are present almost always, so don't get too close to enemy gates. NPCs: Lordakians (Easy) Saimons (Annoying) Mordons (Laughable) B Mordons (Ouch...) Devolarium (Medium) B Devolarium (Medium/Hard Ores: Prometium (None at orl!) Endurium (Lots!) Terbium (Alright) X-4 The maps in this category are 1-4, 2-4 and 3-4. Enemies need level 5 to enter this. This map is for intermediate players who have got the feel of the game. Many different types of ships are here, but they all share one thing. They have all been tempted by the amount of credits you can make from this map. In this map there is one portal that leads to your company's PVP map. The NPCs you can find here are Lordakians, , Saimons, Boss Saimons, Mordons, Sibelons, and Boss Sibelons. Just like X-3, this map is inhabited by tons of enemy players. The fatality rate for this map rivals that of the previous but generally it is lower. I love this map, I get over 500,000 credits an hour with my Goliath. There is lots of Terbium, lots of Endurium. During the morning this map is very quiet and you should take advantage of that to get credits. Important Things: No danger meter. Lots of enemies. NPCs: Lordakians (Easy) Saimons (Annoying) B Saimons (VERY annoying) Mordons (Laughable) B Mordons (Ouch...) Sibelons (Medium/Hard) B Sibelons (If you are a Bigboy u should be able to tackle it) Ores: Terbium (LOTS and LOTS!) Endurium (LOTS) Prometium (None at all!) PvP Maps The maps in this category are 4-1, 4-2 and 4-3. (The 4 at the beginning of the map name means the map is PVP. The second number is for the different companies. (1 is for MMO, 2 is for EIC and 3 is for VRU.) You need to obtain level 8 to enter these maps. These maps are only for PVP. If you come to this map with any other reason than fighting players then you should be aware that you can't leave these maps while you are in battle. When you meet an enemy player there are only two ways to leave the map. The first one is dieing, and the second one is killing your enemy. Since this map is meant to be PVP there are no NPCs to kill. In order to reward you for facing this danger these maps have some good things in them. Bonus boxes give you 1.5 more of a reward'' if you pick them up. Amounts are rounded down so if you pick up a bonus box and receive bonus energy for the galaxy gate generator you will receive only one bonus energy and not two. In the center of each map in this category there is a portal which leads to the hardcore map 4-4. '''Important Things:' Player Vs Player. No danger meter. NPCs: NONE. Ores: NONE. 4-4 This map is the entry point to the uppers.All ship kill rewards on this map are multiplied by 1.5. You can get to it from the center of ANY of the PVP maps and it will take you to one of three portals in the middle. When there is spaceball match running it is played within this map and you will have a free repair if you die. Your drones are not damaged, this rule apply for PVP maps too and only when spaceball match is running.You can not leave this map if you are being attacked so having some teammates is usefull here. Three portals in the middle are very close to each other and this is what makes this map so dangerous. Also you can not find any resources, bonus boxes or NPCs in this map '''it is only entry point to upper space but i suggest not going through this map until you reach level 12. From this map you can enter X-5 maps which are relatively safer because they are meant to be good for killing NPCs and the are not pvp anymore. So if you want to make good money you have to fly through all those PVP maps until you get to X-5. Also you should know that you need '''level 9 to enter this map. 4-5 The 2nd most dangerous map ever! Besides enemies who will prowl, beware of the uber npcs who might take your life away (especially uber sibs). Can be accessed through 1-5 bottom centre portal, 2-5 right centre portal and 3-5 top centre portal. Important things: No danger bar, Uber NPCs, Boss NPCs & enemies! The ??? map There is only one way to get into this map, that is by random. If you use a JP-02 CPU or the 4-5 wormhole there is a small chance (usually 1 in 1000) that you will go to this map. Inside are many cubikons and protegits (cubikons will release protegits even when not attacked). There are many bonus boxes full of x4 laser ammo. For proof go to You Tube and serch "DarkOrbit ??? map" Uppers Note that there are no ore at all in the uppers (a.k.a. highers)! X-5 This is a safe zone most of the time (enemies are at least lv 14). There are no much to do here but exploring, travelling en route or killing. You need to be level 10 for this map. Important things: No danger rating, boss aliens and enemies! NPCs: Lordakia (easy), Sibelonits (intermediate), Lordakium (hard), B Sibelonits (hard), B Lordakium (very hard) X-6 Nothing much to worry about but B Kristallin. Important things: No danger rating and beware of protegits and bsk! NPCs: Kristallin (intermediate), Kristallon (hard), Protegits (intermediate), Cubikon (very hard*), B Kristallin (hard) * the cubikon cannot attack however, it summons many protegits to surround it and they can cause massive damage, sometimes they hide the cubikon from view. to sort that out just destroy all the remaining protegit to fine the cubikon once again. You must be a lv 11 to be in this map. X-7 Nothing much to worry. Must be at least level 11. Map best for making credits BK will give you almost 500k creds a piece. Important things: No danger rating. NPCs: Kristallin (intermediate), Kristallon (very hard), BBK (very tough, will take many FE players to kill ) X-8 Nothing much to worry but the enemies who will come. The best thing about this place is that they contain your 2nd base. You must be at least level 12 to enter this map. one good thing for newbies that are not FE, there are loads of bonus boxes here! However, watch out! Unlike 1-1, enemies do not have to be attacked to start attacking you! Also, enemies need level 17 to enter this map, so if you see a fast moving red dot you are probably going to be dead. Important things: no danger rating, Enemies who will come,. NPCs: StreuneR (easy), B StreuneR (intermediate) Category:Maps Category:Battle Maps Category:Upper Maps